Turning Points
by Kristen257
Summary: Buffy moves to Roswell from LA and discovers she didn't leave the paranormal behind. Her new home is on the Hellmouth and there's more to her fellow students than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kristen

Title: Turning Points

Part: 1

Crossover: BtVS/Roswell

Disclaimer: I own nothing of either show. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Roswell are merely my playgrounds and I intend to have a lot of fun with them. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Some of Season One for both shows

Rating: PG for now

Pairings: No idea yet.

Summary: Buffy moves to Roswell from LA and discovers she didn't leave the paranormal behind. Her new home is on the Hellmouth and there's more to her fellow students than meets the eye.

AN: Some things will be similar but not everything. This is going to be different than a retelling of season one for either show. I'm gleefully changing things for my own amusement. Episodes will different or not included. Characters may be dead, not included at all, or changed in some way but hopefully not out of character. For example, the Hellmouth is now in Roswell and which characters came along for the ride will be revealed in time, and Max, Isabel, and Michael aren't the alien hybrids the show depicted them as. To discover what exactly they are instead, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Also, please bear with me as we slog through the familiar to get to the new.

***

Buffy's arm slipped free from her blankets and though her eyes were still closed her fingers unerringly found the snooze button. Blessed silence finally reigned in the room once more. Her arm fell back to the bed and Buffy sighed. She knew she had to get up, but she really didn't want to.

Today was the first day she'd be attending classes at Roswell High School. Though she had moved away from L.A. She still didn't feel like it was far enough to escape her destiny as a Vampire Slayer. The hustle of moving into a new place and battling the labyrinth of boxes stacked everywhere had occupied her time for the first few days. But, now the labyrinth had been reduced to just a few lingering boxes and she no longer had any excuses. Tonight she would make her first sweep through Roswell for vamps.

Slaying had ruined her life in LA and she had a feeling it had played a heavy hand in the rending of her parents' marriage as well. With all of that haunting her thoughts she wanted nothing more than to insist to the world that she was done and no longer a Slayer. However her conscience wouldn't let her leave it at that. It reminded her of the words Merrick had told her. One girl in all the world. She was the world's only hope until her death set her free from her duty. Unfortunately, being a Slayer meant that death could come at any time and a lot sooner than she liked. Slayers didn't live very long and that knowledge left her both desperate to cram in as much living as she could and a little indifferent to life at the same time. After all, what was the point of high school if she was going to die before she could even graduate?

Which brought her back to this morning's conflict. She wasn't looking forward to starting at a new school when she had her Slayer destiny hanging over her head. How could she make new friends when she had to hide her Slayer identity from them too?

It was bad enough that she had to hide from her parents now. The one time she had tried to be honest and looked for some support from them they had imprisoned her in the unneeded care of a mental hospital until she recanted her story. The doctors explained it away as a need to be the hero and save her parents' marriage. Her parents had been having problems before she was Called and ended up burning down the Hemery High School gym but her actions as the Slayer certainly hadn't helped. So she was feeling enough guilt about everything that happened to latch on to that explanation and escape the clutches of the hospital.

She wished she really was a hero, instead of a newly called Slayer struggling with the calling. Then she could have saved Merrick. Then she wouldn't be alone.

Her alarm blared again cutting into her thoughts. Buffy reluctantly slipped out of bed and began getting ready for the day.

**

One breakfast and a short ride later, Buffy and her mom were parked in front of the school.

"Have a good time. I know you're gonna make friends right away, just think positive," Joyce encouraged.

"Sure, Mom." Buffy answered, halfheartedly as she got out of the car. She turned back and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'll see you later. I need to get my schedule and all that other fun stuff."

"Okay. I'll be home late," Joyce replied. "There's money in the kitchen. You can order out."

Buffy nodded and turned back to the school. Teenagers were everywhere, meeting friends and making their way inside.

"And honey?" Joyce called and interrupted Buffy's assessment of the school. She turned back to her mom.

"Try not to get kicked out?"

"I promise." Buffy adjusted the strap of her leather messenger bag and turned back to the school as her mom finally drove away. She could do this. She had faced down and slayed Lothos. The average teenager couldn't be any worse. Right?

Riiight.

Buffy blew out a breath and started towards the school.

***

Buffy found herself a short time later trying not fidget while Principal Flutie, as he had been introduced, examined her records from Hemery. Why couldn't they have been permanently destroyed in the fire too?

"Buffy Summers, sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record, quite a career..."

Buffy winced at his words and was surprised when he tore up the papers.

"Welcome to Roswell! A clean slate, Buffy, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says..." There was a short pause while he read something on one of the pieces. "Whoa." He fumbled around his desk looking for the tape and began piecing the papers back together.

Buffy sighed in resignation. Just one more reason to hate the day she was Called. The aftershocks of the earthquake-ish like event were still coming. "Mr Flutie," she began, not knowing what to say to explain things even now months after the fire had happened, but knowing she had to try as she watched her new principal's nerves shatter under the weight of her transcripts.

"I know my transcripts are a little ... Colorful."

"No, no, not colored. Almost opaque," Principal Flutie said with a fake laugh. "But we don't care about that here. A fresh start is what you're guaranteed here, even if it says you burned down the entire school gym."

"Well, I can explain that," Buffy interjected, though she wasn't sure how.

"No. No need. That's really all in the past now," he said even as he secured the final piece of tape and gingerly put the repaired papers back in the file. "Perhaps, you'd care to meet our guidance counselor? She can orient you to the school and what we expect here. This is a wonderful opportunity for you to start off on the right foot and keep at it," He nervously encouraged, his eyes shifting between Buffy and the folder.

Buffy just sighed. It was going to be a long day.

***

Buffy exited the guidance counsellor's office with a sigh of relief. She opened her bag to dig for the schedule the secretary had given her. Her preoccupation on the coming classes instead of where she was going meant her flight to freedom was short-lived and she bumped into someone. Her leather messenger bag slipped off her shoulder and tumbled to the floor spilling its contents.

"Sorry," Buffy hurriedly apologized, before her gaze fell to the floor. "Oh," She groaned looking at the mess. Another pair of hands bumped into hers as she reached for a notebook. Buffy looked up and finally paid attention to the boy she had only given a cursory glance to when she apologized. He wasn't very tall and his hair was dyed a shocking shade of blue; kind eyes gazed at her from a smiling face.

"Oz," He said as he gathered up a handful of pencils.

"No, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the Good Witch of the North I just escaped from." Buffy smiled back and accepted the pencils. She stuffed the last notebook back in her bag.

Oz laughed. "No, my name is Oz."

"Oh, pleased to meet you." Buffy held out a hand and and it was engulfed in a warm one with nail polish on his fingertips to match his hair. This level of color coordination was a little surprising. "I'm Buffy."

"Hey, you forgot your stake," Oz remined her as they both stood up. Buffy noted that he held it as if he knew exactly how to use it and had done so before.

"You came prepared," Oz noted. "The town's reputation must precede itself."

"No, I always carry a stake," Buffy answered distractedly before the implications behind his words sank in. "Wait! You know about the grr arrgh? " Buffy asked, making as close to a vamp face as her human features would allow.

In reply Oz, shifted his collar aside revealing the scar of a vamp bite and a cross on a chain around his neck. "Learned the hard way," Oz replied.

Buffy stowed the stake back away in her bag. "So is the night life in this town always so wild?"

"Didn't used to be," Oz said as he gently steered her out of the flow of students. "But lately it's picking up. My family's been here a long time and every time that's happened, they say it's because things are building up to something big. What about you? Do you regularly slip out to mingle with the hungry masses?"

Buffy looked down and twisted a ring on her finger. "On occasion. They killed two people who meant a lot to me. One was a mentor and the other was a very close friend," Buffy shared, her voice still tight with grief. This was the first time she felt like she could honestly talk to someone about that. She hadn't been able to talk about the true circumstances of Merrick's death and then Pike's a few weeks later with anyone. Her friends were in denial and had long since abandoned her, though they were there that night in the gym too. And her parents? Well her parents had her committed when she first brought up the subject of vampires at all. The experience had shattered any trust she had in them and she hadn't had a meaningful conversation with either her mom or her dad since.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He did look genuinely sorry, Buffy noted. On impulse she blurted out, "Maybe you'd like to come with me the next time I feel the urge to scatter some dust?"

It was dangerous and she'd watch out for him until she could see if he could handle himself but she knew it was the right thing to do. Slayers were supposed to fight and die alone, but she hadn't believed that and neither had Pike. He would approve and he wouldn't want her to fight and possibly die alone. He'd want her to seize every chance for companionship and help where she could. It was easier to put herself out on a limb knowing that.

"I'd like that." Oz nodded. "Just let me know the where and the when." He hitched his own bag higher on his shoulder. "I've got to get to class."

Buffy pulled out the schedule that had caused the collision. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be late for history class," she said in a voice that implied she very much in fact wouldn't mind missing the class at all.

"I'll see you around, Buffy." Oz was soon swallowed up by the teeming mass of students.

Buffy checked her schedule for the room number and realized by the room numbers nearby that she was nowhere near it. She sighed then bravely ventured on the long walk to the other end of the high school for her History class.

She'd have to pick up her books at the library, wherever that was, later.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Kristen

Title: Turning Points

Part: 2

Crossover: BtVS/Roswell

Disclaimer: I own nothing of either show. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Roswell are merely my playgrounds and I intend to have a lot of fun with them. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Some of Season One for both shows

Rating: PG for now

Pairings: No idea yet.

Summary: Buffy moves to Roswell from LA and discovers she didn't leave the paranormal behind. Her new home is on the Hellmouth and there's more to her fellow students than meets the eye.

AN: Much thanks to my two betas for looking over this part for me and giving me their valuable input.

History class was slow and dull, but she did make more progress on her mom's hopes for new friends. Cordelia Chase shared her book with Buffy and offered to share her notes as well in an effort to get Buffy caught up. The girl was very friendly to Buffy and yet reminded her of her lost friends at Hemery. This girl was clearly popular and enjoyed her spot at the top of the social ladder, much like Buffy's old friends. She wondered if the weirdness in her life would soon drive this girl away from her too. She hoped not. Buffy wasn't the type of person to enjoy leading a solitary life. She liked people and liked being around them. Encouragingly, Cordelia seemed very interested in Buffy and a quick comparison of schedules revealed that the two of them had gym together later.

Later, Cordelia led Buffy to the library after class, making plans on the way to get to know each other better in gym class.

Buffy waved goodbye to her new friend and eased open the door to the library. It swung shut behind her as she gazed around taking in the open entrance and the railed in bookshelves on another level. The library seemed empty but Cordelia had mentioned that the handsome new librarian, Mr. Wyndham-Price could usually be found there. It was evident that her new friend clearly had a crush on the librarian and would have tagged along if there wasn't somewhere else she had to be.

"Hello?" Buffy called. "Is anybody here? I need some books!" Buffy wondered if she should just look for the books herself and then leave a note. "Hello?"

"Oh yes. Right." A head, speaking with a light British accent, poked out of a room to the right, presumably the office of the new librarian. Buffy had to agree with Cordelia. He was handsome in a clean-cut manner. The soft-spoken British accent didn't hurt either. "Be with you in a moment."

Buffy let her gaze wander around the library while she waited. Her gaze suddenly stopped its journey when she noticed the library had a cage. What were they trying to keep in or maybe it was attempting to keep out? Did the librarian lock himself in to keep away from something or was he locking up people with overdue books until they agreed to return the books and pay the fines? It was an oddity that her mind couldn't reconcile. She had never seen a cage in a library before.

"Miss Summers?"

The librarian's voice drew her attention back from her musing. The librarian had left his office and brought a stack of old, musty books with him that he set on the counter dividing them.

"How'd you know my name?" Buffy looked suspiciously at this guy. He knew her name and he was dressed in a very nice suit. Not your typical librarian.

"They told me you were coming. I'm your new Watcher."

And with those last four words her heart fell. Another Watcher? How could he replace Merrick? Why should she even let him try? Being Buffy's Watcher was hazardous to your health. Could she let someone risk that again? Should she? This guy was awful young to be a Watcher. Did he even know how to protect himself?

"You're a lot younger than my last Watcher. He at least had the Van Helsing thing working for him. Do you even know how to kill a vamp?"

"Certainly," Wesley clipped out. "Look Miss Summers, I may not be the Watcher you were hoping for, but I am the Watcher you need. I was specially chosen by the the council's oracles for this great responsibility. I promise to do my utmost to make sure you are prepared for the battles you will face." Here he smiled. "And not to worry, I was Head Boy at the Watcher's Academy. I have done everything I could and done it well to prepare myself for the honourable task of Watching a Slayer. You may place your trust in me, Miss Summers."

"Head Boy, huh?" Buffy gave him a considering glance. It _would_ be nice to have someone who understood exactly what she was going through again and whatever training he had (head boy?what the hell was that anyway?) might prove helpful. She'd still keep an eye on him, because head boy or not, at first glance he didn't inspire the confidence in his abilities that Merrick had. She inwardly sighed. Looks like she had a Watcher again.

"Indeed."

"Alright, Watcher Boy, what's the what?"

"What?"

"Exactly." Buffy smirked inwardly. She just couldn't resist messing with him. Her new Watcher seemed to take himself way too seriously. If he was going to be her Watcher, that would have to change.

"In English, Miss Summers?"

Buffy decided to throw him a bone "What's going on? Anything a Slayer should be aware of?"

"Oh. Yes, well, I've been studying the history of the Hellmouth-"

"-The what?" Buffy interrupted. Where had her mother moved her to?

"The Hellmouth. It's exactly what it sounds like. We are standing on the mouth of hell. The Hellmouth is a center of mystical convergence. All manner of unsavory and evil things happen here and all manner of evil beings are drawn here by it as well. Its negative energy has a way of corrupting anything within its influence."

"Great," Buffy said, dryly.

"That's why it is so important that the Slayer, and by extent her Watcher as well, are present to fight its effects and protect it from those who wish to open it and give hell free reign. Anyway, where was I?"

"You were studying the history of the mystical whosit."

"Right. And all signs point to things getting worse. An unparalled number of vampires are present in this town. Something is about to happen."

Buffy braced herself. "Well, what is it?"

"I do not know, Miss Summers. But rest assured that when I figure it out, you will know."

"Great. In the meantime, I'm going to need some books. And quit calling me Miss Summers. It's Buffy. You got a first name? Something better than your mouthful of a last name I can call you?"

"It's Wesley, but it really wouldn't be appropriate-"

"Maybe in England, but we're in Roswell and you're not that much older than I am to merit me calling you by your last name all the time. So Wesley, about those books?"

Wesley looked irritated at her insistence of calling him by his first name but decided to let it go for the moment. His Slayer was focusing on the more important matters as she should be and that was something to be pleased about. "Well, I was about to continue my search through these," he said, indicating the small pile of books on the counter in front of him. "But of course if you would like to-"

"Ew. No." Buffy frowned in disgust. Spend her time looking through moldy, old books? She had better things to do. She really wasn't the research type anyway. "I was talking about schoolbooks. For the classes I'm stuck taking?"

"Right," Wesley said with disappointment. "Give me your schedule and I'll see what I can do."

AN: The Roswell characters will be showing up soon for anyone who's interested. So, how you liking it so far? Please review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Books in hand, Buffy went off to face the rest of her day. She had Trig, and then Biology where she was partnered with a shy blonde named Tara McClay. She also met Liz Parker who sat at the table across the aisle with her lab partner, a very quiet seeming almost timid Max Evans. She soon learned that she shared the following French class as well as most of her classes with Tara and Liz... Both girls offered to help her catch up in her classes, an offer Buffy gladly took.

Liz had also mentioned her best friend Maria and invited both Buffy and Tara to the Bronze, the local club, that night to meet her. Happy to already be expanding her social circle Buffy agreed to meet the girls there. She was looking forward to the chance to have fun. Hopefully, nothing that required the Slayer's services would be happening tonight.

After French was over, Buffy and Tara headed to gym class where Buffy met up with Cordelia again.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you're already picking up strays," Cordelia said gazing at Tara.

Tara blanched and stammered, "I - di - di - didn't know you were f- friends with Cor-de-delia. I - I - I'll leave."

"No. Stay." Buffy laid her hand on Tara's arm, which made the blond blush. "I really do want to be your friend."

Cordelia sniffed. "Ignoring your impending social doom for one minute, I have to tell you that gym has been cancelled."

"What? Why?"

"They found a dead guy stashed in Aura's locker. Can you believe it?"

Oh, this was bad. "Did you see him? Were there any marks on him?"

"_Ew. No!_Morbid much? What is with you? Of course I didn't see him. Suddenly I'm not regretting your social downturn as much."

"I have to go." Buffy left Tara and Cordelia standing in the hall while she headed to the library in search of her Watcher.

Turning a corner she collided with Oz for the second time that day. "Have you heard?" She asked him as they untangled themselves and Oz helped her stand up.

"About Dead Dave?"

"His name was Dave?" Buffy asked curiously.

"No."Oz shook his head. "I just like the alliteration."

"Oh." Buffy cocked her head to the side. "Well, I'm headed to the library to find out what's the what. You want to come?" It was a split second decision, but it seemed right, like fate had made her crash into him for a reason other than she was clumsy and should look where she was going. Her instincts were telling her it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing for Oz to find out she was the Slayer and the librarian her Watcher.

"Sure."

A short walk later they were outside the library doors. "Wesley!" Buffy called as she and Oz made their way inside the library.

"Buffy, I'm glad you showed up." Wesley's voice could be heard from the office getting closer. "It's about the dead boy in the locker-" He stopped short as he saw Oz. "Oh. Hello. I didn't realize you brought a friend. Not that that should make a difference," he stammered then laughed uneasily.

"It's alright Wesley. He knows about this town. You can talk in front of him."

Wesley drew himself up. That strict british posture seeming even more stiff. "Buffy, this is highly irregular. The Slayer has always fought alone with only her Watcher to guide her. Friends, family, these are all distractions."

"Yeah well, it's my life, my secret, my choice. And I choose to tell Oz and anyone else I make up my mind to. I won't give up having a life outside of Slaying. It just won't happen, so you're going to have to deal."

With that, Buffy turned to Oz and said, "Oz, meet the Slayer: pest control for all vampires, demons, and other assorted evils. The package come with extra strength, enhanced senses, and prophetic dreams at no extra charge."

"Oh honestly," Wesley interrupted. "Well if you're going to do this, at least do it properly. In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. I am her Watcher, chosen by the Oracles to guide and train the Slayer in her duties. Which now apparently include a dead body on campus. Were you able to see it, determine if it's death was of supernatural origins?"

"That's a big, fat nope," Buffy answered, popping the 'p'.

"Well, no matter. I have a contact at the morgue. I shall endeavor to find out all that I can. In the meantime, you be on the alert. We don't know if this is just the first. It is especially troubling that this happened on campus. We are quite literally at this moment standing on the mouth of Hell."

"You mean the opening is under the school library?" Buffy asked incredulously. "That's ironic and vaguely disturbing."

"And all the more reason to be vigilant and wary. I shall see you later. I have things to do." With that, Wesley walked back into his office.

Buffy turned to Oz. "Are you okay with this? I know it's a lot to spring on a person."

"Nah, I'm cool. So, are you really super strong?"

In answer, Buffy reached out and lifted Oz with just a couple fingers and her thumb of one hand on his shirt.

"Awesome." Oz smiled.


End file.
